


Forgetting to Sleep

by Waddler



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flug is bad at taking care of himself, self neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: Flug stays up way to late, fluffy paperhat ensues.





	Forgetting to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fic that's been sitting around half finished for months, and that I just pulled an ending out of my ass for.

Black hat was sitting at his desk, doing the necessary paperwork for the next day. They had recently had a large spike in sales, and he was simply making sure that they didn’t fall behind. But with the demon, saying recently means within the past decade or two. The cause of this specific increase was his latest scientist, an evil little genius that went by the name of Flug. Ever since the inventor had joined the team, sales had been amazing. He had been quite impressed by the creativity and sadism shown by the young man.

The eldritch sighed, placing down his pen and pushing out his chair. He knew that human in question was currently awake and tinkering on his latest invention. His determination would never cease to impress the eldritch, but it could get infuriating at times how much the man disregarded his own health. He raised his arms above his head, and stretched, as he began the walk through the maze-like halls down to the doctor’s laboratory.

When he came to the solid metal vault door, he simply allowed his physical form to melt into shadows and slipped right under the impenetrable object. The doctor was standing at a lab table, tinkering away with chemicals with precise care as if they would explode, and knowing Flug, they probably would. He moved up behind the man, not making the slightest sound. When he got close enough that he could see over the lad’s shoulder, he could see what exactly it was that he had been working on. According to the notes sprawled across the table, it was for a sort of serum that would coat a bullet, which would cause whoever was shot unbearable and excruciating amounts of pain.

This was quite odd, as he was sure he had heard Flug mention something about a ray gun earlier in the day, but looking at a nearby table revealed that he had already finished the ray and started a new project. This made the eldritch’s blood boil. He had explicitly order that Flug go straight to bed upon the completion of the last project, and yet here he was, at 4:45 am, toiling away on a completely different project. He let a growl rumble in his chest, and took amusement in the way that smaller man flinched, before addressing the doctor, clearly showing his anger.

“Dr. Flug” There was a clear growl in his voice. Flug flinched again, and seemed to attempt to recede into the floor.

“Y-y-y y y yes boss?”

Ah, there was that stutter. He despised it simply on the premise that it made him feel what most mortals refer to as ‘affection’, but he had come to accept this feeling after so much time spent around the man, and he saw absolutely no point in holding spite towards such a pleasant feeling. However, pleasant feelings aside, he needed to reprimand the man for his lack of self-care.

“Correct me if I am wrong, Doctor, but I seem to recall that I ordered you to bed after you finished the ray you were working on.”

Flug’s eyes went wide in fear, and he attempted to recede into the floor even more than he had been moments before.

“W-w-w-well, I, I s-sorta f-ff-f-f-forgot I’msosososorrypleasedon’tkillme” The man’s words completely blended together as tears started to roll down his bagged face. The eldritch rolled his eyes and huffed, trying to ignore the slight aching in his chest that he felt at seeing the man so broken. He reached out and in a fraction of a second, he had the doctor pinned to the table behind him by his neck, watching as the man gripped at his claw and struggled, but he would never be able to break his grip. He wasn’t going to hurt him, he simply wanted to scare him to the point that he would stop his nonsensical self-neglecting tendencies.

He pulled his lips back, exposing his green acidic teeth, and snarled at the man pinned beneath him.

“ ** _Forgetting_ is not an adequate excuse** ” Flug whimpered, but didn’t respond otherwise. The eldritch stood there for a minute before releasing the man, and returning to his normal composed demeanor. He turned on heel with a swish of his tail coat, and without turning to face ,the other, he barked and order at Flug to fallow. He heard the telltale squeak of converse sliding on tile as his scientist hastened to obey him. He smirked at the unwavering fear, loyalty and respect before continuing his way out of the lab into the many mazelike corridors, and seemingly everchanging hallways of the mansion.

He could hear the increase in in Flug’s breathing and heartrate as he struggled to keep up with the eldritch’s long strides. The man was far less scared than he had been when he was pinned to the table, but he was incredible anxious. He continually glanced around in every corner and crevice as he saw shadows that were seemingly alive move out of the corners of his eyes. Black Hat had to suppress a chuckle at the young man’s paranoia. For as long as he had lived in he mansion, he was still afraid of what might go ‘bump in the night’ so to speak, despite the fact that the eldritch himself was the scariest thing on the earth, let alone in the mansion.

As they continued to walk, the demon could sense the other’s growing confusion. This was understandable. He had never been in this part of the mansion. No one but he himself had. This was where he kept things that he didn’t want his employees to mess with. Cursed magical artifacts, ancient spell books, alchemy ingredients, and, of course, lil’ Jack’s terrarium. If he ever found out that one of his employees entered this section without his permission, he would have their head mounted on a spike.

At the end of one of the final halls after so many twists and turns, there was a grand set to double doors, intricately hand carved with a mural of sorts, a larger than life sized portrait of himself, surrounded by corpses. The doors swung open with a grand slamming as they approached, and he could tell the Flug flinched at the noise. Once the two of them were in, the doors closed again with yet another grand slam, and he could hear the scientist squeak as he now realized that he was trapped in his boss’ room with said eldritch.

Black Hat stopped directly in the center of the room, and looked at Flug, gazing up and down his frame. He needed to have a good idea of the man’s size for what he was about to do. Eventually, however, he just decided that he was close enough in size to wear something barrowed. With a snap of his fingers, Flug’s clothing burst into flame, causing the man to emit an incredibly violent squeak and curl in on himself. After a moment, when he seemed to realize that he was still alive and relatively unharmed, he popped his eyes some, and gaped slightly when he realized that he was wearing a pair of red plaid pajamas. They were very likely 2 sizes too big, and draped off of his shoulder exposing a small amount of his pale skin, speckled with little freckles. His bag however remained. As much as the demon enjoyed the way the other’s face looked, he knew what it was like to have a safety blanket, and would not remove it without Flug’s say so.

With a tilt of his head, he motioned for Flug to go to the bed. The man stood there, hesitant, but a sharp look was all it took to have him skittering to the extravagant amenity. He watched as the other climbed up onto the comforter, and looked around, frightened and anxious, waiting for something to happen. With a slight chuckle, one that caused the other’s hairs to stand on end, he began walking, practically _stalking_ towards the bed, his head low, and his eyes barley visible below the rim of his hat. He began to shed his layers, starting with his over coat, which he tossed to the side, only for it to burst into flames before hitting the floor. Next was his tie. The next thing to be shed from his person was his vest, fallowed quickly by his belt. He bared his teeth in a snide smirk as he stopped directly in front of the bed. He folded the belt over, and snapped the leather, causing the blush that had been slowly building on Flug reach down his neck, and for the man to let out yet another high-pitched squeak. His eyes were wide, and he kept looking up and down his boss with terror in his eyes, and the eldritch couldn’t take it anymore.

It started with a snicker, then a snort, then he was full on guffawing at the inventor’s reaction. It was absolutely _priceless_! He couldn’t believe that the mortal fell for that. Sometimes, the young man was far too gullible for his own good. It took him a good 30 seconds to regain his composure as he wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye. He finally straightened up, and shook his head with a light chuckle.

“I can’t believe you fell for that.”

He didn’t respond, only sat there, eyes wide and blush prominent. It was then that the eldritch let a soft smile cross his face. A genuine, relaxed, fond smile that the other had never seen on him before. He didn’t know why he was letting his true emotions show for once, but it was nice. It was relaxing.

With a final sigh, he slipped his dress shoes off, and manifested an antique looking rocking chair to sit on, before pulling a book out of thin air, and snapping his fingers to turn the light off.

“Go to sleep, Flug. You can have the day off tomorrow.” He hadn’t expected to end this night so content, but he wasn’t upset by it.

“O-okay J-Jefe.” There was the sound of fabric shuffling, and a sigh before he heard the other settle in, and after a moment of hesitation, he reached up and slid his bag off, much to black hat’s delight. He could see the way his vibrant green eyes shone like emeralds, and how his orange hair was messy from the bag, causing it to tuff up and look strikingly similar to a flame. And what was plausibly one of his favorite features, were the freckles that dotted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

He managed the courage to speak one last time. “g-good n-night, boss”,

“Good night, Flug.” He could hear how the other’s heart rate slowed, and how his breathing steadied. He was relaxed, and tired. The eldritch looked up from his book to take in the sleeping form of the scientist. He had placed himself under the covers, and was laying on his side facing the demon, his eyes closed, and his wild hair framing his face perfectly. Reluctantly, he moved his eyes off of the other and down to his book.

He continued to read for what seemed like an eternity before Flug finally fell asleep, but a brief glance at the clock showed that it had only been approximately five minutes. He could hear the way that the air whistled slightly through the small gap in the other’s front teeth. Silently and carefully, he placed his book down on the stand and moved over to he bed. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this, but he didn’t care. He reached down to pull the blankets back carefully, and as delicately as possible, he slid himself in. He moved as close to the mortal as he could before slipping his arm around him. Then, Flug moved. He stirred slightly in his sleep, and the eldritch swore that he could feel his nonexistent heart stop beating. He held his breath, and felt lightheaded, even though he didn’t need to breathe, as he waited for the other to react.

He had never felt more relieved in the entirety of his existence as he did when Flug simply nuzzled into his chest. He was fairly hesitant about his next move, but he decided that the reward would be worth the risk, and he carefully slid his arm under the scientist’s head. When the other adjusted slightly to accommodate the new position, he could’ve yelled out in joy, but he simply settled for a small smile, pressed his face into the smaller man’s hair, before inhaling deeply. The smell was euphoric, and without any other reason to refrain from doing so, Black hat let out a sigh, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, fluffy purring.


End file.
